Abrazador
by Luka-sama
Summary: La bruja de gravedad Uraraka, no entiende que Katsuki el domador de dragones la ha elegido como pareja, o tal vez solo no quiere entender. AU mundo medieval/magia.


_Este premio por ganar un concurso de mi página es para Gabriela Ruper que a petición de la misma va dedicado a un grupo en Facebook llamado_ **[Bakugou x Uraraka]** **Kacchako** **Bakuraka** **Katsuocha Shippers** **｡o○** ** _,_** _que fue una de las dos que adivinaron sobre una pareja random de la cual pensaba escribir xD Ella pidió un Katsuki x Uraraka ambientada en el mundo medieval y me ha parecido interesante el reto de escribirlo, quería hacer algo de este mundo especifico y me ha caído perfecto._

 _Boku no hero No me pertenece._

 **Abrazador**

Uraraka no sabe dónde ni cuándo empezó todo, ella puede admitir abiertamente que Katsuki al inicio no le agrada mucho y es un tipo demasiado peligroso para incluso pensar en ser su amigo. Solo chicos como Kirishima o Kaminari, soportan estar a su lado sin recibir tantas bajas o incluso disfrutando del reto que significaba ser su amigo.

Ella en cambio no está en el lado de ser su amiga, como en el lado de no serlo.

Si deben hablar lo hace tranquilamente.

Si deben caminar juntos, lo hace tranquilamente.

Bromea con el resto de la clase como lo hace con él.

Lucha con él con todas sus fuerzas si debe hacerlo.

Es su compañero en la cruzada donde deben salvar a su pueblo de un malvado villano. Su líder naturalmente resulta ser Deku, el nuevo elegido por la espada de los héroes y quien con su amabilidad es quien los ha reunido a todos, porque sabe que no puede hacerlo todo solo y ocupa de amigos, camaradas, compañeros. Uraraka se siente orgullosa de ser de los primeros en unirse con Iida, ambos complementándose, este como un rápido corredor y luchador, ella como bruja que maneja la gravedad.

Junto con el príncipe Todoroki, los cuatro son quienes conocen después a Katsuki, un domador de dragones con magia explosiva, que es necesario para la aventura.

Parece que entre el domador y el nuevo héroe Deku hay un pasado, así que cuesta un poco convencerlo en la lucha. Pero al final se une, junto el resto de sus amigos.

Ella es feliz rodeada de todos.

.

Entonces…

¿Cómo termino así?

.

Había comenzado una noche tranquila donde todos estaban acampando antes de ir a la próxima ciudad, donde según la estadística de Iida volverían a meterse en problemas y ayudarían alguna otra persona. Ella había estado durmiendo tranquilamente en su lugar, sintiendo calidez, cuando al abrir los ojos a media noche por que tenía sed, se topó con que en lugar de su habitual lugar de dormir, ahora estaba entre los brazos del domador de dragón profundamente dormido.

Quiso chillar.

En su lugar logro escabullirse, correr al lago más cercano, meter la cabeza al agua y gritar con sus fuerzas.

Porque si ella levantaba al domador de dragones para decirle eso, estaba oficialmente muerta.

No pego un ojo el resto de la noche.

La mañana siguiente había hablado con Tsuyu, una hibrido mitad anfibio mitad humano, que era la única de sus camaradas que era confidente de verdad y mujer. Le conto la situación vergonzosa y como había esquivado a Katsuki como la peste, aunque este parecía ignorarla.

La mujer anfibio duro unos minutos en silencio.

—Los dragones suelen tener una pareja de por vida y son muy posesivos, tal vez te reclamo de forma inconsciente—exclamo la chica de pelo verde.

Ella rio nerviosa, sin querer sonar tan inquieta.

Tal vez.

Eso no significaba que era verdad.

¿Verdad?

.

La próxima vez que noto un comportamiento alarmante, fue cuando efectivamente entraron en medio de una lucha contra un malvado brujo que destrozaba lo que tocaba. En una rápida técnica con Deku, logro tocar al malvado para que flotara y su amigo lograra darle con la espada. Pero el plan fallo, el hechicero la vio con enojo antes de abalanzarse en su dirección, ella se congelo de miedo.

Antes que una fuerte llamarada con explosiones alejara al hechicero.

Los únicos presentes eran Deku, Ella y ahora Katsuki, quien veía con ojos asesinos al hechiceros.

—¿Ka-c-chan?—tartamudeo Deku inseguro ayudándola a levantarse, ella lo hizo confundida también.

¿Cómo llego tan rápido?

—Si tocas a esa niña, te aseguro que explotare cada célula de tu cuerpo hasta hacerte ceniza—hablo con una voz tan fría y carente de emociones.

Que Deku y Uraraka se escalofriaron.

La batalla no termino satisfactoriamente, el hechicero escapo, por suerte para Uraraka, Deku solo rio nervioso y le dijo que no diría nada a nadie.

Pero algo había pasado.

Ambos sabían que Katsuki no actuaba así por nada.

.

La entrada de Emma una maga imitadora debido a Deku, fue un gran revuelto en el campamento, ya que ella hizo varias bromas disfrazándose de ellos. Al final del día la chica tomo una actitud más centrada, que no parecía ir con su apariencia joven (era evidentemente una niña comparada a todos ya con más edad) y se detuvo frente a ella viéndola con curiosidad.

Antes de ladear la cabeza.

—Tú eres la mujer del chico dragón—afirmo y no pregunto.

Vio a Katsuki escupir la bebida al otro lado de la fogata, a Deku verla incrédula antes de tomarla de la muñeca y defenderla de la ira del domador de dragones.

Ella quedo fría.

Pensando que aunque esa chica fuera apenas dos años menor, la mandaría a volar a la luna.

.

Uraraka no comprende que pasa con Katsuki, bueno todos han comenzado a verlos raro últimamente, ya que cuando una fuerte lluvia caía y ellos debían seguir. El dragón de Katsuki se posiciono a su lado, usando una de sus alas para que la lluvia no le mojara. Se había sonrojado en gran manera, el chico sobre el dragón la ignoraba con gotas en su cabellera y todo el mundo miraba con la boca abierta.

Pero nadie dijo nada.

No eran estúpidos suicidas.

.

—Eres un gran cocinero Katsuki—hablo Uraraka cuando este le toco por fin el turno de cocinar, cortando todo con facilidad alarmante.

Este la vio fastidiado, gruñendo sobre que era fácil y comenzando a cortar la papa nuevamente.

Ella lo observo unos momentos impresionada.

Era demasiado hábil.

—Quisiera ser tan buena—hizo un pequeño puchero esperando algún día hacer eso.

El chico la vio fijamente, antes de encogerse de hombros restándole importancia, era bueno, Mineta lo había molestado ayer y ahora no lo dejaba acercarse al rango de un metro sin explotarlo.

—Pero es que se gustan—dijo Emma de la nada.

Nuevamente Deku tuvo que tomarla y salir corriendo, cuando Katsuki comenzó a perseguirlos con intenciones de explotarlos.

Uraraka se quedó roja como un tomate, tomando la papa que tenía el chico, pensando que no podría ser tan malo que le gustara. Ignorando su tendencia homicida, su mal carácter y muchas otras cosas, no era tan malo.

Esperaba.

.

Uraraka ha notado que la mayoría de chicos no se acercan tanto como antes, el único ahora es Deku quien sonreí nervioso a su lado y le explica que no es su culpa. Este le menciona algo sobre comportamiento posesivo y temperamental de Katsuki algunos días cada ciertos meses, que la hacen a ella inflar sus mejillas indignadas.

—¿Quién se cree que es?—gruñe cuando Deku explica sobre que otros chicos se sienten intimidados de acercarse.

Este se ríe aún más nervioso.

—Los domadores de dragones al nivel de Katsuki tienen muchas tendencias draconianas, su cortejo es…complicado—intenta apaciguar.

Cortejo.

Cortejo.

Ese maldito.

Dice que está cortejándola cuando no ha hecho nada más que alejarla de todos, gruñir y ser un imbécil.

—Que se joda—gruñe caminando furiosa.

Deku no puede evitar pensar que hacen buena pareja con mal temperamento en ocasiones.

.

Uraraka termina en una misión en solitario herida, cuando Ashido la lleva en su espalda, la nota nervioso y murmurando que Katsuki iba a matarla. Ella quiere restarle importancia, pero la pierna rota en realidad duele horrores y no tienen algún sanador cercano, así que le tocara a la antigua. Efectivamente cuando llegan al campamento se desata una fuerte discusión, todos parecen ignorar que han logrado su misión, pero al entrar Katsuki, le lanza una mirada de muerte a Ashido.

Ella rueda los ojos.

Es estúpido.

Todos son estúpidos.

No son pareja.

No son nada.

Apenas hablan.

Aun así cuando Katsuki la alza para llevarla lejos del campamento, solo puede escuchar a Deku tranquilizando a todos y a Emma canturrear que se gustan.

—¿Qué te paso?—pregunta Katsuki cuando la pone en la tierra con la espalda sobre la pierna del enorme dragón que la ve con curiosidad.

Lo ve de reojo.

—Me he tropezado y un hechicero aprovecho, en mi defensa lo envié a la luna—admite no lejos de la verdad.

El chico no habla, solo sigue serio con una ceja alzada en su dirección.

Entonces de la nada toma uno de los dientes de su collar, lo aplasta y coloca con poco tacto sobre su pierna mala. Le lanza una maldición por el dolor, antes de sentir un extraño calor, ver una luz y de la nada estar bien como siempre.

Se pone de pie de salto, viéndolo incrédula.

Pero este la ignora antes de caminar de regreso al campamento.

Gira a ver al dragón.

—¿Siempre es tan raro?—cuestiona cansada.

El bufido del dragón le daba la razón, o al menos eso pensó ella.

.

El día en que Katsuki finalmente exploto sobre sus emociones no fue en medio de la batalla final, como Uraraka y muchos otros habían apostado. Fue curiosamente un día que estaban en un pueblo, un chico normal le coqueteo y eso parecido ser la última gota del vaso de Katsuki. Este había tomado por el cuello al chico, gritándole que se alejara de su mujer cuando sus ojos se transformaron en rendijas y sus colmillos crecieron.

—¿Quién dice que soy tu mujer?—había gruñido Uraraka, ganando un bufido colectivo de sus amigos.

Katsuki le vio enojado.

—Yo lo digo—

—Pues no me da la gana—

—No es tu elección—

—Claro que lo es—

Entonces este la agarro y casi le metió la lengua de golpe en ese beso, causando que ella lo mordiera en el labio, que ambos gruñeran antes de tomar un beso nuevamente tipo competencia. Deku tuvo la decencia de taparle el rostro a Emma antes de darle una señal a todos de irse.

Unas dos horas después, efectivamente Uraraka ahora portaba en su hombro derecho la marca como pareja de Katsuki.

Esta gruñendo.

Él sonriendo con prepotencia.

Medio campamento traumado.

Sin duda aun así, ellos se formaron el mejor equipo en la lucha contra el malvado hechicero. Eran abrazadores al paso de todos.

 **Fin**

 _Viva ser multishipper xD_

 _Emma es el personaje Oc sobre mi fic de Boku no hero de Memory, donde al final queda con Deku a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Por ahora sin embargo, solo le gusta joder la vida de Uraraka y Katsuki._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
